shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Sets (SF2)
Equipment sets are pairs of equipment in Shadow Fight 2. An equipment set has its own theme and all equipment in the set has got enchantments. Set of Monk Obtained: Ascension, Underworld '' Monk's set comprises of the following items: * Monk's Katars, enchanted with Weakness. * Monk's Robe, enchanted with Damage Absorption. * Monk's Helm, enchanted with Rejuvenation. * Monk's Shurikens, enchanted with Bloodrage. * Monk's Amulet, enchanted with Poisoning. To obtain the entire set players must defeat a ninja in Ascension mode and then participate in the lottery. Each of the five items are a possible reward after defeating a ninja during the five stages. Players also can obtain the items by playing Raids. At the end of each Raid season, the players in the 1st-5th place at the League will have a chance to get a random item from the Set. The item obtained this way will not come with the default simple enchantment. In addition to the usual enchantments, equipping the entire set of Monk will activate the Tempest Rage mythical enchantment. Players must unlock the entire set of Monk before they can use Tempest Rage to enchant other equipment. WEAPON C2 Z2 MONK KATAR.png|Monk's Katars ARMOR C2 Z2 MONK.png|Monk's Robe HELM C2 Z2 MONK.png|Monk's Helm RANGED C2 Z2 MONK SHURIKEN.png|Monk's Shuriken MAGIC C2 Z2 MONK ROOT STUN.png|Monk's Amulet Halloween 2016 Set ''Obtained: Spider Chest '' The Halloween 2016 set is made up of the following equipment: * Dissector of Hopes, enchanted with Bleeding. * Pain and Panic, enchanted with Bleeding. * Spider-King Coat, enchanted with Overheat. * Pumpkin of Madness, enchanted with Magic Recharge. * Nightmare Hat, enchanted with Magic Recharge. * Demon's Wing, enchanted with Time Bomb. The Spider Chest was available for purchase with gems during the Halloween 2016 update from the in-game shop. Upon purchase it would award the player with some Charges of Darkness and a random item from the Halloween set. Weapon hw16 scythe.png|Dissector of Hopes Weapon hw16 sickles.png|Pain and Panic Armor hw16 mantle.png|Spider-King Coat Helm hw16 pumpkin.png|Pumpkin of Madness Helm hw16 witch.png|Nightmare Hat Ranged hw16 bat.png|Demon's Wing Halloween 2017 Set ''Obtained: Mystical Chest '' The Voodoo set is made up of the following equipment: * Death's Jaw, enchanted with Bleeding. * Voodoo Spine, enchanted with Magic Recharge. * Voodoo Vest, enchanted with Damage Return. * Baroness Cylinder, enchanted with Damage Return. * Cursed Pins, enchanted with Frenzy. * Dark Blood Magic, enchanted with Bleeding. The Mystical Chest is available for purchase during the Halloween 2017 update from the in-game shop. Upon purchase, it would award the players with a random item from the Voodoo set and other consumeables, such as raid keys, ascension tickets, Charges of Darkness and a random Elixir. Mystical Chest can be bought for 250 bone coins, the Halloween 2017 exclusive currency which can be obtained as reward from defeating Whisper. Alternatively, the chest can be bought with 199 gems if the players does not have enough bone coins. Players can take a look at how much bone coins they have collected in the dojo. Weapon hw17 daggers.png|Death's Jaw Weapon hw17 staff.png|Voodoo Spine Armor hw17 cloak.png|Voodoo Vest Helm hw17 cylinder.png|Baroness Cylinder Ranged hw17 needles.png|Cursed Pins Magic HW17 voodoo.png|Dark Blood Magic Christmas 2016 Set ''Obtained: Crystal Ice Chest '' '' '' The Christmas 2016 set contains: * Candy Rage, enchanted with Stun. * Ringing Spruce Whirl, enchanted with Enfeeble. * Winter Breath Jacket, enchanted with Regeneration. * Christmas Trophy, enchanted with Damage Return. * Frost Beard, enchanted with Regeneration. * Gingerbread Surprises, enchanted with Time Bomb. * Shard of Eternal Ice, enchanted with Bloodrage. The Crystal Ice Chest was available for purchase with gems during Christmas 2016 update from the in-game shop. Upon purchase it would award the player with some Charges of Darkness and a random item from the Christmas set. Weapon xmas16 candy.png|Candy Rage Weapon xmas16 glaive.png|Ringing Spruce Whirl Armor xmas16 santa.png|Winter Breath Jacket Helm xmas16 horns.png|Christmas Trophy Helm xmas16 santa.png|Frost Beard Ranged xmas16 cookie.png|Gingerbread Surprises Magic xmas16 iceball.png|Shard of Eternal Ice New Year 2018 Set ''Obtained: Gingerbread Chest The New Year 2018 set contains: * Surprise Waffles, enchanted with Stun. * Caramel Boom, enchanted with Poisoning. * Padded Jacket, enchanted with Shielding. * Fur Ear-Flap, enchanted with Critical Protection. * Juicy Donut, enchanted with Poisoning. * Sugar Flash, enchanted with Stun. The Gingerbread Chest is available for purchase during the New Year 2018 update from the in-game shop. Upon purchase, it would award the players with a random item from the New Year set and other consumeables, such as raid keys, ascension tickets, Charges of Darkness and a random Elixir. Gingerbread Chest can be bought for 250 new year coins, the New Year 2018 exclusive currency which can be obtained as reward from defeating Candy. Alternatively, the chest can be bought with 199 gems if the players does not have enough new year coins. Players can take a look at how much new year coins they have collected in the dojo. Fatum's Artifact ''Obtained: Casket of Fates '' Fatum's Artifacts are made up of: * Vermeil Fangs, enchanted with Magic Recharge. * Fatemaker, enchanted with Enfeeble. * Fans of Passion, enchanted with Poisoning. * Poetic Mantle, enchanted with Damage Absorption. * Helm of Inspiration, enchanted with Regeneration. * Broken Hearts, enchanted with Precision. The Casket of Fates was available for purchase with gems during Valentine's Day 2017 update from the in-game shop. Upon purchase it would award the player with some Charges of Darkness, a random raid key and an item from the Fatum's Artifact set. Weapon val17 sai.png|Vermeil Fangs Weapon val17 trident.png|Fatemaker Weapon val17 fans.png|Fans of Passion Armor val17 mantle.png|Poetic Mantle Helm val17 wings.png|Helm of Inspiration Ranged val17 axe.png|Broken Hearts Gallery Screenshot 2015-12-22-18-22-26.png|Set of Monk Halloween 2016 Set.png|The Halloween 2016 Set can be obtained from the Spider Chest Mystical Chest.png|The Halloween 2017 Set can be obtained from the Mystical Chest Christmas 2016 Set.png|The Christmas 2016 Set can be obtained from the Crystal Ice Chest New Year 2018 Chest.png|The New Year 2018 Set can be obtained from the Gingerbread Chest Screenshot_2017-02-13-23-09-12.png|Fatum's Artifacts can be obtained from the Casket of Fates Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Equipment Category:SF2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Magic